WobblyLegged, RumSwilling Pirates
by Fists
Summary: JE. Elizabeth and the crew have just rescued Jack. Will Elizabeth be able to face both her guilt and her feelings for Captain Jack?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates or any of the characters. If I did Captain Jack would be with me. :)

Summary: J/E. Elizabeth and the crew have just rescued Jack (Cuz let's be honest. None of us care how he's rescued as long as he's rescued). Will Elizabeth be able to face both her guilt and her feelings for Captain Jack? Mostly Elizabeth's POV but I may occaisionally slip.

Authors Note: I haven't written a fanfic in a _very_ long time but after seeing DMC (three times) this plot bunny just wouldn't get out of my head. I have about five chapters written so far and I'm working on the rest but I would dearly love to hear any opinions you might have so far! I know this chapter is short (most of them will be but I'll try to update every day.)

**Wobbly-Legged, Rum-Swilling Pirates  
**(Working Title...not sure if I like it. Comments? Suggestions?)

"Heave men! Heave like you're bein' paid for it!"

Gibbs was shouting orders to the crew. The familiar sound grounded Elizabeth for a moment before she was sucked back into the present. They'd done it. After three months of searching they'd found Ja- Captain Sparrow. She couldn't say his name. Not even in her own mind. She'd dreamed of this moment every night since he'd...been gone.

'Not dead...not dead because if he's dead then I murdered him...'

They'd sailed to the end of the world and now they were only seconds from having their Captain back. He was floating in the water next to his beloved ship which they'd found, oddly whole, a week earlier. With each pull of the rope through the hands of his crew he was that much closer to being back where he belonged. The mission was complete.

And Elizabeth had no idea how she felt. She'd been as adamant as any of them, maybe more so, about finding him and had given little thought to anything else for the past three months. Will had not spoken to her much since that first night. He must have seen the kiss between the Captain and herself. She should have spoken to him about it but...she just didn't have the energy or the words to explain what had happened. No one but she and the Captain knew what had truly happened in those final moments between them and the guilt had kept her mind from thinking on much else.

That kiss... she'd never been so swept away by something so simple in her life. She'd felt...free, just as he'd promised she would if she ever came to his side. For a few breathless moments she'd forgotten what it was she was supposed to be doing. It was only when his back had hit the mast that she remembered... the crew, the kraken, what she had to do. She hadn't lied when she said she wasn't sorry. It was what had to be done. No matter what she felt for- no. There was no use going down that path- even in her own mind. Nothing could come of it. She was a governor's daughter- even if she was a bit of a fugitive for a moment. And he...he was a pirate.

Besides...she loved Will. The love they had for each other was pure- even innocent. It was the kind of thing girls dreamed of. Getting married to your childhood sweetheart. The sweet and handsome boy you know would do anything for you. It was certainly her childhood dream. But was it still what she wanted? She'd been avoiding asking herself that question since the Captain had given her that blasted compass. She wasn't a child anymore. Elizabeth knew Will was her first love. There was no question about that. But was he her _true _love?

Elizabeth shook herself. This wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. Not when they were so close to having him back. She could see hands now...covered in rings, gripping the railing. His hands. Elizabeth's heart pounded up into her ears as more and more of him was revealed. As he climbed over the rail his gaze immediately sought her out. He pinned her with his eyes and she was helpless to do anything but stand as the man she had sent to his death stalked toward her with an undefinable purpose in his eyes. He ignored the crew who were cheerfully welcoming him back. He sidestepped Will as he tried to block the Captain's path. He even ignored the sight of Barbossa, back from the grave and standing at the helm of His ship.

Elizabeth finally rid herself of the momentary paralysis when he was within arms reached and she practically jumped backwards, suddenly terrified to touch him. He was a man with a mission though and he continued to advance on her until her back hit the mast and she had nowhere to run. He continued toward her until there was barely an inch of space between there bodies, bringing his arms up on either side of her to rest against the mast and effectively caging her in.

"Elizabeth..." he spoke her name as though they were lovers, "I do believe you and I have a bit of talking to do."

TBC...very soon. Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Same as in the first chapter. Captain Jack's not mine (more's the pity) and neither is Elizabeth or anyone else you recognize from the movies. Sadly the only thing I can claim as my own is this plot.

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews of my story. I wasn't expecting to get a response so quickly. Your reviews made me so happy that I wrote two whole chapters last night. I give you all the gift of a Jack Sparrow wobbly head doll!

...And now on with the story!

Elizabeth could say nothing. Thoughts were flying through her head so fast that she couldn't comprehend any of them. She could do nothing but stare at the man she had dreamt of for the last three months, longer if she was being honest. In the back of her mind she realized they were in the same position they'd been in the last time she'd seen him. Only this time she was pressed against the mast and he had the secret agenda.

His kohl-lined eyes seemed to burn into her skin and they promised something. Only she was not sure of what. The feel of him so close to her was making her body respond in ways that she knew it shouldn't be. She felt hot and breathless and a bit like she might faint.

"What _exactly _do you need to discuss with Elizabeth?" demanded Will, standing a lot closer than she thought he had been. There was something in his voice that made her want to look at him but the Captain was still staring at her and she found herself unable to break away from it. She prayed he wouldn't mention what she had done to him. She didn't want her sweet Will to know of her crime.

"Nothing to worry your little head about, dear William," Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, "Your lovely bird and I have a little unresolved business is all. I'll return her to you shortly."

With that he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and all but dragged her to his quarters. William blocked his path after only a few steps, sword drawn. Clearly that had not been a good enough explanation. The crew rushed forward, eager to protect their newly rescued captain but he stopped them with a shake of his head. The Captain didn't bother to pull his own sword. He simply cocked an eyebrow at Will and flicked his sword away. Will swung it back up immediately, much closer to Jack's neck this time, and Elizabeth had to physically stop herself from flinching.

"Now William, it would be a pity to kill me after spending all that time trying to rescue me. Kind of makes all that effort a bit of a waste really, wouldn't you say?"

"It's alright Will," Elizabeth said, finally finding her voice again, now that the Captain's eyes were no longer on her.

Will seemed unsure but, as usual, bowed to Elizabeth's wishes and stepped aside.

"Ta, darling."

He resumed the path to his quarters and shut the door forcefully behind them as William and the crew stared on curiously. Now that they were in private he seemed to lose his train of thought, wandering in his typical drunken stagger around his cabin, running his fingers across the surface of his possessions in reverence. She watched him for a moment, a smile forming unbidden on her lips at the man's actions.

'God but I've missed you...'

That thought startled her out of her observation and she cleared her throat, suddenly remembering that there was a rather large group of pirates outside the door, speculating on what their Captain and Will's fiancé could have to discuss. She opened her mouth to speak but the sound of her throat clearing had shaken him from his exploration. His eyes fixed on her again and he moved toward her.

"Now that we have our privacy we can pick up where we left off. Where was that now?"

The Captain was no more than a few inches from her, and she froze again, cursing herself for being unable to think up a clever return.

'At least move you silly girl.' But she couldn't.

"Ah yes..." he leaned in even closer, until she could feel his breath wash against her face, "We were here. Does this feel familiar Elizabeth?" His voice caressed her name and sent a shudder through her.

"Of course," he smiled strangely, "There aren't any shackles this time. Good for me, eh?"

She managed not to flinch at that comment but only barely. They stared at each other for a moment before his eyes flickered downward to her lips. And then he leaned in even further and for one devastating moment she felt sure he was going to kiss her. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it.

'Oh Lord what am I doing? He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me and I'm...I'm going to let him.'

TBC...push the button and leave me a review! Please, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah not mine. Blah, blah just borrowing them for my own twisted purposes.

**Author's Note:** Once again thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It calms my muse (makes him purr).

After a seemingly endless moment, the Captain glanced back up to her eyes, staring at her intently, as though he was searching for something. She stared back, confused.

'What is he looking for? Permission? No. He's a pirate. He doesn't need permission.'

Then suddenly, he broke the contact and staggered away from her. Air rushed into her lungs, and she realized that she hadn't breathed when he was looking at her. Thoughts whirled through her brain again, too quickly to comprehend and she felt dizzy.

'What the _bloody _hell was that?'

The Captain was at his bed now, stroking the worn blanket with affection. Elizabeth blushed at the images that ran through her head at the sight of him standing next to that bed. The bed she'd been sleeping in ever since they'd found The Pearl. Will hadn't wanted her bunking with the rest of the crew, being the only woman aboard. For once the Captain didn't notice though. He had moved to his desk, looking over his charts and papers.

'Probably making sure Barbossa hadn't "commandeered" any of his belongings,' she thought.

She knew he hadn't. Once they had found The Pearl, Elizabeth had made certain that Barbossa came nowhere near the Captain's quarters. Her former captor had merely smiled knowingly at her and stated that he had no intention of taking any of "Her Captain's" belongings. She had glared at him and shot back a sharp retort but later she had wondered on the man's comment.

'That man is far too observant for his own good...or mine.'

Once Captain Sparrow was satisfied that his belongings were in their proper place, he turned his attention back to her.

"So tell me Miss Swann...or is it Mrs. Turner now?"

"It's still Miss Swann. For now."

She put that in for her own benefit but she honestly wasn't sure if there was going to be a wedding now. So much had happened. Not to mention what had happened the first time they attempted getting married.

'Beckett said it was fate intervening.' Somewhere inside Elizabeth the words rang true but that was a line of thought she wasn't ready to go down yet.

"Miss Swann then," the Captain seemed to gain a particular sort of glee in saying that, "How exactly did you know where to find me? You didn't get yourselves eaten by the kraken as well did you? That would be a pity considering how far you were willing to go to keep that unhappy happening from...happening."

'Well at least now I know it's really him.' She had never met anyone else who could butcher the English language the way he did.

"Tia Dalma told us where to find you. Or at least she told us how to get a map that would show us where to go. And she brought Barbossa back to guide us since he'd been here before."

"Ah... I did wonder about that, seeing as the last time I caught sight of him he was lying dead on a pile of cursed treasure. Nice to know I didn't imagine that."

Captain Sparrow, as she was still referring to him in her mind, was sitting in the chair behind his desk, hands behind his head, feet propped up on the desk. He looked completely relaxed and completely...alive. For a moment her throat nearly closed up with emotion but she firmly pushed it down. He'd said they needed to discuss something in private and they were going to discuss it now so she could get back outside with the others.

"Captain Sparrow..."

He cocked his head to the side, looking suddenly curious, "I'm havin' a thought here, Lizzie." His feet dropped to the floor. "You keep calling me 'Captain Sparrow' and while I do appreciate the title, surely we know each other well enough to drop the formality."

"I-" she could not force herself to say his name, "Well I-"

He'd began to move toward her again, slowly, somehow knowing that she was ready to flee the cabin should he move to suddenly. The cabin really wasn't that big, though, and before long he was directly in front of her again, staring into her eyes with an intensity she'd never seen in the usually jovial Captain.

"Come on now Elizabeth. You can't have forgotten it. It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten it. Honestly Cap-"

"Well then say it!" he demanded, suddenly angry. A black rage covered his normally laughing eyes, "It was not that long ago you were _kissing _me with that mouth and now you can't even force my _name _through it."

The reminder of their kiss made Elizabeth's chest tighten uncomfortably, but she couldn't force his name through her lips. Somehow she just knew if she did every wall she had put up between the two of them, starting on that damned island they'd been marooned on, would crumble and she would know exactly what she felt for the man in front of her. And if that happened...Well if that happened she had the sneaking suspicion that she would not be marrying Will.

When she still said nothing he grabbed her by the shoulders and the rings on his fingers dug into her flesh uncomfortably. She winced both from the force of his grip and the look on his face. The touch of his skin on hers, even through her vest and shirt was yet another reminder of how alive he was. Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked desperately, trying to hide them. It was a useless effort though.

"Are those tears I see in those lovely brown eyes, Lizzie? What could they be for I wonder? They can't be from guilt. Remember luv, you told me you weren't sorry."

The tears were falling now and she was helpless to stop them. She still believed what she had done was the right thing to do but the guilt of, in essence, killing the man who stood before her tore at her heart. Once the tears started she couldn't hold them back. Gut wrenching sobs ripped from her throat, the sound causing the captain to release her as though he'd been scalded. Without him holding her up she crumbled to the floor, nearly choking on her tears as she sobbed out her guilt.

TBC... I know this is sort of a crap place to stop but it was the best I could do. I'm still not sure I like this chapter even with all the tweaking I did to it. Any suggestions or comments are welcome! Next chapter should be up tomorrow and in the mean time...REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine okay! I don't own anything! Not Captain Jack, or Elizabeth or The Black Pearl. I don't even own the damn undead monkey! Leave me alone!

**Author's Note:** I believe this chapter is a good bit longer than my previous ones if that makes anyone feel better.

Had Elizabeth been looking at the captain in that moment she would have seen him soften immediately, staring at her in concern bordering on fear. He knelt in front of her, hesitantly reaching for the hand covering her face. Moving it, he slowly stroked the tears from her face.

"Alright Lizzie. It's alright. Dry your tears, luv. 'S not as though I didn't know what you were doing."

Those words took a moment to register in Elizabeth's mind, 'He knew? He couldn't have known. He would have stopped me.'

She looked up at him, her tears tapering off in her confusion.

"You knew? You knew what I was going to do when I...kissed you?" The words caught in her throat and Elizabeth had to make a conscious effort to push away the memories that came with them.

"Course I did, luv."

"They why did you let me?" If he had known why hadn't he stopped her?

"Well, I couldn't very well leave The Pearl behind to fight off that beastie all by her onesie, could I? Maybe I just wanted a kiss before my heroic and not so final death."

'He was planning to stay. He was going to sacrifice himself for us.' Elizabeth didn't know if that realization made her feel more or less guilty and she outright refused to reflect on how it made her feel about Jack.

"Besides, you seemed so determined. Who am I to turn down a lady if she wants a little taste of ole Captain Sparrow?"

She hit him, laughing abruptly, "Just when I was beginning to think you were honerable. You are a complete scoundrel Jack!"

'Jack...Jack oh God.' His name had popped out unintentionally and it was too late to take it back. The brief levity of the situation disappeared instantly as emotion overwhelmed her. Every feeling she'd been trying to hide from came rushing to the surface. The onslaught of memories and emotions was so sudden and intense that Elizabeth fear she would drown in them. She gasped desperately, as her heart clenched painfully in her chest in sudden realization.

'I nearly lost him! No, I _did _lose him. But he's here! I found him again! I found him...Jack.'

Elizabeth stared at him in awe, unable to rationalize that she'd nearly lost him forever. By her own actions. The hand that had stayed on his shoulder after the playful slap moved of its own volition to his face. She touched his hair, his cheeks, his nose with an expression of wonder. She ran her fingers across his lips, vividly remembering how they felt beneath her own. Jack's eyes followed her fingers to his lips her heart clenched again at his silly antics.

"Jack..." Her eyes slid shut briefly, relishing the taste of his name on her tongue and she felt the sting of her tears behind the closed lids. "Oh God...Jack. Jack! I was so afraid I'd never find you. I wanted to tell you that I lied. I was sorry, Jack! I'm so sorry!"

Her other arm came up suddenly and then she was hugging him, clinging to him with all the strength she had. She pulled him as close to her as she could, needing to feel to solidness of his body against hers to assure herself that he was really there. Jack, seeming very confused, hesitated before putting his arms around her. He started to sit back but immediately winced, reaching down to pull his sword and pistol from his belt before attempting it again. He leaned against the wall of the cabin, pulling Elizabeth so that she was on his lap, one leg on either side of him.

Jack rocked her slowly, awkwardly rubbing slow circles on her back as she cried again, though this time it was from grief instead of guilt. She was still mumbling how sorry she was against his neck, not noticing that he shivered slightly with the action.

"'S alright 'Lizabeth. Knew you were sorry. Don't worry, luv, you found me," he mumbled platitudes into her hair, slowing her tears somewhat, "I'm right here and fit as a fiddle I am, though I'm a little soberer than I'd like. Don't suppose there's some rum lyin' around is there?"

Elizabeth laughed, a few more tears squeezing out with the action. It seemed, even death could not separate Captain Jack Sparrow from his rum. She leaned back enough to see his face. He seemed relieved that she was no longer crying.

'Poor Jack. He obviously doesn't have much experience with weepy females' She sniffled and promptly bursting into giggles when Jack's eyes widened with panic.

"It's alright Jack. I'm not going to cry again," She felt more than heard him sigh with relief and grinned in amusement.

"Thank the Gods. An' they say I'm crazy. I tell ya, woman, I've never seen a person jump from one mood to another as quickly as you do."

"It's called being a woman Jack. You'd know that if you spent more than an evening with one. And to answer your question, yes, there is rum. I hid a few bottles just for you. They're in the crate under your desk."

Jack's eyes flickered back and forth between her face and the desk and she realized he couldn't get up without moving her.

'He's probably still scared I'll burst into tears again if he moves,' she thought with a smile.

As she started to rise she noticed for the first time exactly that she was basically straddling his lap. Blushing a deep red again for the thoughts running through her mind, she quick stood and moved away from Jack. Jack got to his feet more slowly than she had, a smirk on his face that told her he knew exactly what she'd been thinking of. He didn't comment on it, though. He merely strolled to his desk and grabbed the rum from it's hiding place. With a sigh of extreme satisfaction he pulled the cork and took a long swig, smacking his lips. Elizabeth laughed lightly and he spun around to look at her before diving under his desk again and emerging with a second bottle, which he tossed to her. She caught it out of instinct and looked at him curiously.

Jack bowed to her, "For the lady who saved me life."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure you can really count that since I'm the one who left you in a position to die in the first place."

"Right then. For the lady who saved me rum then."

"Now that I will drink to. It's bloody difficult to hide rum from pirates. Your crew seems to have unnatural abilities when it comes to locating extra bottles."

"It's called bein' a pirate, luv," he turned her earlier comments back around on her, "Ya'd know that if ya spent...well I suppose ya have spent quite a bit a time with the likes of us now haven't ya? Ahh hell just drink yer damn rum and stop yer bloody smirkin'. Ya look like bloody Norrington."

As a proper young lady, Elizabeth really should turn down the offer but it seemed Jack had a bad influence on her and the 'vile' drink had grown on her considerably in the past few months. Besides she hadn't behaved as a 'proper young lady' in some time now. With that justification, she yanked the cork out and saluted Jack with the bottle before taking a gulp herself. The alcohol burned a path down her throat and into her stomach, pooling warmly and easing the way for the next gulp.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho," Jack sang tunelessly, flopping back into the chair at his desk again.

Elizabeth laughed and took another gulp before realizing how long they'd been in his cabin together. She knew the crew would be wanting to see their Captain and heaven only knew what Will was thinking.

"Jack you really should go out and see the crew. They've were lost without you, you know."

Jack shrugged, "They've lived without me for...how long have I been gone now?"

"Three months," she replied quietly.

She shivered a bit at the memory and took another swig of the spicy rum. Gibbs was right when he said that the world wasn't as bright a place without Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Three months? Right then. They've lived without me for three months. They can survive a bit longer. Besides, what would they think of me if I abandoned a lovely and increasingly drunk lady such as yourself to go swap words with my mangy crew?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth threw her cork at him but it seemed he was right about the 'increasingly drunk' part because she missed him completely. She stumbled, slightly off balance from the throw, and looked at the bottle. No matter how much she liked the drink apparently she still had no tolerance for it. Glancing around, she realized the only place to sit besides the chair the Captain was, once again occupying, was the bed. Improper as it might be, standing was proving a bit too dangerous and the bed was much better than the floor so to the bed she went. On her way she realized that she was swaying slightly, from the combination of the movement of the ship and the rum.

'Oh good Lord I'm even starting to walk like him.'

"Only speakin' the truth, luv."

"Yes, but I'm not a 'lady' remember? I'm a pirate," she said, reminding him of his last word to her before she'd left him on The Pearl.

Without looking at him, she felt his eyes running over her body, "Aye luv. You are that. The most bewitchin' pirate I ever saw."

TBC...Things are going to get very interesting around here very soon. :evil grin: If you like let me know! Hell, even if you don't like let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was, never will be.

**Author's Note:** Holy Crap! I went to check my e-mail this morning and found in inbox completely flooded with reviews! I can't tell you all how much it means to me to get such a response to this story and I'm eternally grateful for your support. And now...on with the story!

Elizabeth was suddenly very aware that not only was she sitting on His bed but that she was wearing men's clothes, which had far less material than her usual dresses and did very little to hide her figure. She hoped he would contribute the flush that was creeping up her face yet again to the rum, but she doubted it.

"So tell me 'Lizabeth," Jack started as he rose from the chair and swaggered toward her, seeming more graceful than anyone who moved like him should, "Why is it that you've not yet wed young Mr. Turner out there?"

She spared him a glance as he settled next to her on the bed, "We've been searching for you. There hasn't been time."

"Mm-hmm," he drawled, "An' Tha's the only reason, is it?"

"Of course that's the only reason. What other reason would there be?" She snapped at him, angry that he was questioning her relationship with Will.

Jack said nothing. He merely looked at her, and she was suddenly reminded not only of their kiss but of the flirtatious banter before and the way the needle of the compass would swing toward him when she wasn't concentrating on the chest. She felt very warm all of a sudden. Her breaths became shallow and quick and she was acutely aware of exactly how close she and Jack were sitting.

'Too close. You are far too close Elizabeth. This is a very bad idea.' She paid no attention to the voice in her head, enthralled by the man next to her.

Jack spoke suddenly and she nearly jumped, "Then I suppose you'll be wantin' ta head back to Port Royal as soon as possible then won't ya?"

Elizabeth's head was fuzzy and it took a moment for her to process what he'd just asked. Both the rum and the intoxicating feel of Jack next to her, so close she could feel the chill of his still damp clothes and the warmth of him underneath were proving to be a bad combination. She forced herself to think straight.

"We can't go back to Port Royal. We're both fugitives from justice since James ran off with the letters of marque and Jones' heart."

Jack actually looked a little surprised, "So it_ was _the Commodore who stole my thump-thump. That's very interesting."

He seemed lost in thought for a moment, sipping his rum and gazing at the ceiling as though it was speaking to him. Elizabeth was content to just look at him, marveling once again that he was really here.

"So I gather the wedding's been postponed a bit more then?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Well I hardly think they'll allow us to conduct a wedding before they hang us, Jack."

"Still...there's plenty of other places willing to perform one. Even Barbossa, mutinous bastard that he is, has the authority to do it. An' I seem to recall you bein' quite desperate to... 'be married' before. Or is just in name that you two are unjoined? Dear William hasn't been ungentlemanly in my absence has he?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened at his implication, "First of all _Captain Sparrow_, Will is a perfect gentleman and would never do what you are suggesting until we were properly wed. Secondly, I would never allow a man as vile as Barbossa perform my wedding ceremony. Especially, need I remind you, as he previously tried to kill both Will and myself. And thirdly," she stood, meaning to walk away from him but the action made her head spin and she lost her train of thought, "Thirdly... 'unjoined' is _not_ a word." Satisfied with her argument and more than a little dizzy, she sat primly back down on the bed and took another sip from her bottle.

'Sip, Lizzy. Don't gulp. Ladies do not gulp.' She rolled her eyes a bit a that thought, "Ladies don't drink rum, either. And they certainly don't dress in men's clothing and sail around with pirates." Still, the suggestion was a good one since she'd thoroughly proven that she could not hold her rum.

Jack eyed her for a moment, amused at her anger. Elizabeth glared a him a moment longer before giving in. She couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he was alive and here and grinning at her. She huffed, nudging him with her elbow before taking another sip of her rum.

They sat in quiet comradery for a few moments, drinking and feeling the pitch and roll of The Black Pearl under their feet. Obviously Barbossa and the crew had grown tired of waiting for Jack to reappear and had begun the long journey back. As Elizabeth's mind wandered idly she found herself contemplating a question that she'd been wanting to ask for a week now.

"Jack? How is it that you weren't still chained to the mast of The Pearl when we found it?" It had been bothering her since they'd found the ship and now seemed as good a time as any to ask.

"I escaped them, of course. Couldn't very well have a fight to the death with a horrible beasty while chained to me ship could I?" Jack stated as though it was perfectly obvious.

"But how?" She looked at him, eyes lit with the curiosity of the twelve-year-old girl who loved pirate stories.

"Well 'cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."

Elizabeth laughed, affection bubbling in her heart for the man sitting next to her, "Oh Jack," she leaned against him then, her head nestling into his shoulder comfortably, "I missed you so."

About a second after she said it, she wished she could take it back. It was one thing to admit to herself that life without Jack Sparrow was unbearably dull but it was a different thing altogether to admit it to him. It was too late now though. She felt him stiffen under her cheek, twisting to look at her properly.

"Did you now?"

He was unbearably close again, eyes searching hers, the look in his eyes far different than what she had expected. She had assumed he would be his usual cocky self, probably make a suggestive comment or two and move on.

Instead he was staring into her eyes with an almost vulnerable expression. It occurred to her suddenly that, with the life he led, he'd probably never had anyone to miss him before. That realization instantly washed away the last of her doubts concerning her feelings for Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Oh Jack..." her hand, shaking slightly came up to touch the side of his face. She smiled, "Of course I did."

Jack started visibly at the tender touch of her hand on his cheek, and she felt sympathy welling up in her heart for the man in front of her. Her thumb stroked his cheek softly as she looked directly into his eyes, letting him see how much she had truly missed him.

As they stared at each other his eyes slowly lost their startled, vunerable look and she some them darken with another emotion entirely. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she recognized the look. The same one he'd given her when she'd teased him months earlier on the deck of this very ship. Right before he'd very nearly kissed her.

"'Lizabeth," his voice sounded strained, "If you don't get up this instant an' leave this cabin, 'm gonna kiss you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened from his words but she couldn't bring herself to be shocked or to get up and leave the cabin. Instinctually she'd known it would come to this should they ever find him.

Maybe she was going to hell for it but she was getting another taste of Jack Sparrow. She had to know if the passion from that first kiss was still there or if it was just the heat of the moment. If it wasn't she could go back to her fiancé and never wonder again but if it was... she'd never be able to marry Will.

She licked her suddenly dry lips nervously and felt heat shoot through her as Jack's eyes followed the movement. Slowly she took Jack's bottle of rum and set it and her own on the floor. Then she met his eyes again and, barely above a whisper, she sealed her fate, "I'm not leaving."

TBC...I just know you guys are gonna kill me for leaving it there but I couldn't resist! Next chapter (complete with a traumatic true story of what happened as I was writing it) will be posted tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**Authors Note:** Ok this chapter and chapter seven were actually supposed to be the same chapter but every time I tried to move on Jack started whining. So if this chapter is a little short it's Jack's fault, not mine. It is however _finally_ chalk full of smoochy goodness. Btw if you wanna hear a funny and slightly gross true story about what happened as I was writing this chapter, check out the note at the end of the chapter.

**Authors Note 2:** Thank you all so so much for you response to my story. I'm completely overwhelmed by your kind words! Honestly I can't express how much it means to me to have so much support from you all, especially since I haven't written anything in so many years. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: This chapter here is why the story is rated R. There's nothing too explicit cuz honestly I'm not good at writing it but if you're squeamish at all about smut (even soft core smut), you shouldn't read this chapter!**

Her words were still echoing in the air between them as Jack took his own advice and seized the opportune moment. At the first touch of his lips, Elizabeth was completely lost. The scratch of his weather roughened lips against her own soft ones was exquisite and she bit back a moan as the taste and feel of him flooded her senses. Jack tasted like exotic freedom, like sea and sun and spices and rum. She had forgotten how intoxicating he was, more so than any rum, though it caused a similar warmth in her belly.

Jack had been hesitant in their first kiss. It had been slow and exploratory as all good first kisses are. There was no hesitation from him this time, and none of the sweet timidness she found in Will's kisses. He didn't ask permission, he simply took what he wanted from her, like the pirate he was. He kissed her as though he was starving for her, one hand in her hair, cupping the back of her head and the other sliding down to wrap around her waist, fingers splayed against her back, in a gesture that felt both possessive and protective and sent a thrill through Elizabeth's body. Her own hands were far from idle. One traveled to the nape of his neck, twisting in the hair she found there, and the other was clutching his back with a desperation she'd never felt before.

His tongue licked along the seam of her lips and she opened them without hesitation. He wasted no time before exploring her, tracing the backs of her teeth, the roof of her mouth, gliding along her own tongue. When Elizabeth chased his tongue back into his mouth and performed the same hungry exploration, he groaned deep in his throat and yanked her further into his arms. She went willingly and Jack fell backwards on the bed, losing his hat in the process. He immediately rolled them so that he was on top of her, their legs impossibly intertwined.

This was a new sensation for Elizabeth, having only shared a few gentle kisses with Will before but she was definitely not objecting. The feel of Jack, warm and heavy on top of her, pressing her into the soft bedding, was sending shockwaves of heat though her.

His hands were on the move again, sliding down her side. When the tips of his fingers brushed against the side of her breast, she whimpered and arched up involuntarily. Jack paid no heed to her actions though and he continued down, to the edge of her hip, the outside of her thigh. No longer gently caressing he gripped her leg, pulling it up and over his hip and suddenly she could feel him against her, solid and urgent.

Their simultaneous groans of satisfaction were muffled by the other's lips as their kisses grew even more desperate. His hand slid back up her thigh, over the outside of her hip, and slipped underneath her shirt. He stroked the skin of her stomach for a moment before moving around to her back and pulling her up into him. The sensation of him pressed so tightly against her caused another, more intense wave of heat to shoot through her, pooling in the center of her body and she whimpered his name into their kiss.

Jack pulled back for a moment, breathing heavily and his eyes roved over her face. She knew she must be a sight. Gasping raggedly through lips which were swollen and red, hair mussed and spread across the pillow. If she'd had any brain power at all left she knew she'd be blushing. As it was she could only stare back at him with heavy lidded eyes, silently asking him to come back, to finish what they'd started. His jaw clenched at her unspoken invitation.

"Damn it, Elizabeth. What are you doing to me?" he muttered through gritted teeth before covering her mouth once again, and any reply she might have made was swallowed by his mouth. His lips only stayed with her for a moment though before they were slipping down her cheek, over her jaw and onto her neck. Elizabeth's eyes widened as he brought his teeth into play, nipping his way down her neck until he reached the edge of her shirt, which he promptly pulled to the side. He attacked the area where her shoulder met her neck with vigor, alternately biting and licking the sensitive bit of flesh. Elizabeth moaned, a sound so wanton and needy that for a moment she opened her eyes to see if someone else was in the room, making such noises.

'Was that me?'

Then Jack scraped his teeth along her collarbone and she was swept away again. Suddenly she was rocked by the need to feel his skin under her hands. Taking a page from Jack's book she slid her hands down his back to the edge of his shirt and then under it. His flesh was warm and smooth. She could feel the muscles in his back shift in response to her fingers as she moved them up his back. About halfway up, she felt a bit of raised flesh and another further up on the other side. It took her a moment to figure out what they were.

'Scars.'

She wanted to see them, explore them with her eyes as well as her fingers but that could wait until later. For now she needed to feel more of him. In a move that was so bold it would have made the ladies back in Port Royal blush for a week, she slid her hands around to his chest. Without pausing his activities at her neck, Jack pushed himself off of her enough that she could trace her fingers down the line of muscle which ran along his stomach. The lines fascinated her and she continued to follow them with the tips of her fingers, noting the scars she came across. She needed to see the lines she was feeling and the scars that crisscrossed through them. She needed to feel his skin on her without all the layers of clothes separating them.

Of course Elizabeth had no idea how to voice that need, having absolutely no experience with this kind of thing before.

"Jack..." she whispered into his ear, noting that he shuddered at the action, "Jack I- I need..." she whimpered in frustration at not being able to voice her need.

Her broken plea distracted the Captain from his exploration of her neck and he lifted his head to look at her, "What is it, luv?"

Jack's voice was low and husky and it sent a shiver through Elizabeth's body. His eyes were completely dilated, only a thin ring of the dark chocolate brown she was so used to remained around the edges of his pupils. At that moment he looked dangerous and sensual and so beautiful it hurt her eyes to look at him. She blinked, trying to remember what she'd been about to say.

He brought his hand up to stroke along her cheek and Elizabeth's eyes fluttered closed as she nuzzled against it. Jack smiled briefly before leaning down and placing a kiss so heartbreakingly tender on her lips that Elizabeth felt her heart clench in response. How could a man as self-serving as Jack usually was be so tender?

He pulled away after a moment, looking at her again, "What do you need, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth searched his eyes for a moment before finding her voice, "I-I need to," she stammered nervously, "I want to see you."

It wasn't the most articulate thing she had ever said but Jack seemed to get the point and heat flared in his eyes before he sat up, pulling Elizabeth with him, "Be my guest, luv."

For a moment, once she realized his meaning, she almost blushed but her desire won out and she hurriedly undid his vest, watching him shrug it off before tugging his shirt up and over his head. Her eyes drank him in hungrily, with no trace of self-consciousness. The golden brown of his skin, the lean lines of muscle she'd followed with her fingers moments before, even the scars that were scattered along his torso combined to make him more beautiful than any man had a right to be.

Realizing finally that she was gawking, Elizabeth lifted her eyes back to his. He smiled at her before running his finger along the neck of her shirt. He cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly and her brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Fair is fair, Lizzie," he whispered, still playing with the neckline of her shirt. His feather light touch at the edge of her shirt distracted her. She couldn't concentrate with him touching her. Or looking at her. Then his words registered and she was confused again.

'Fair is fair? What on earth is he...oh.'

Elizabeth bit her lip nervously before taking a deep breath and nodding shakily to Jack. He brushed another light kiss across her lips as his hands followed the same movements hers had a moment before. Jack made quick work of her own vest, tossing it carelessly to the side before his hands moved to the laces of her shirt. As he began to loosen them, Elizabeth shut her eyes and took another deep breath, holding it in. A second later she felt him stop and opened her eyes in confusion.

Jack was staring at her with an odd look on his face. He seemed almost guilty though Elizabeth knew he'd never own to it.

"What is it, Jack?" she whispered. Somehow it seemed wrong to speak any louder than that during such an intimate moment, "Why did you stop?"

"You look terrified, luv. Don't want to be doin' somethin' you don't want me to, is all."

It was possibly the sweetest thing she'd ever heard Jack say and Elizabeth bit back a sappy smile, knowing he wouldn't appreciate it. The fact that he didn't want to pressure her, even though he'd always boasted his status as a complete scoundrel went a long way to calming her nerves. He may not ever admit it, but he _was_ a good man.

Apprehension forgotten, Elizabeth took hold of Jack's hand from where it was resting on his knee and brought it to her lips. She kissed the tips of his fingers, smiling at his sharply indrawn breath, before moving it back to the laces of her shirt.

"It's alright Jack. I'm just a little nervous. You've been with so many women and..." she trailed off for a moment, "I was a little worried how I would measure up."

"Shh..." Jack shook his head, cupping her chin and bestowing another gentle kiss to her lips.

He smiled at her, eyes less than an inch from hers and whispered against her lips, "Don't be comparin' yourself. Not to anyone."

She nodded slightly, smiling, "Aye, Captain."

"There's a good girl."

This time as Jack worked the laces of her shirt, she kept her eyes on his. When he finished, he slid his hands slowly down her sides until he found the edge of her shirt. He slipped his hands underneath and began inching it up, obviously savoring the moment. He was still staring directly into her eyes and even with everything else they'd just done it was the most erotic moment of Elizabeth's life. The shirt had just gotten past her belly button, his fingers brushing against her rib cage, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Uhh...Captain?"

They froze, staring at each other for a moment in wide-eyed disbelief, before Jack dropped his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Bugger."

'My sentiments exactly,' Elizabeth thought blearily.

TBC...My God that's awful of me! Poor Jack! Poor Lizzie! Poor hapless crewman at the door! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review whether you love it, hate it, or don't really care.

**Footnote:**For those of you, who've read my profile you already know this but for the rest of you I'll say it again. I do all my writing at my new house, which, for the moment, has no electricity (cuz it's a piece of crap). I go over every night with my laptop and I light a bunch of candles and I work on this story until my laptop battery goes dead (usually lasts about four hours). This keeps me from getting distracted by internet or TV or my nosey parents and roommate.

The room I write in is a sun room (which is a ridiculous name for it as it's the only bloody room of the house that's always in the shade), meaning it's a lot like a glassed in porch. It's got windows everywhere which when opened create a nice breeze and it's a really great atmosphere to write in.

However, as I've recently discovered it's got a bit of a roach problem. :shudder:. So... as I'm writing this rather intimate chapter, I happen to glance up and low and behold what do I see on the wall directly across from me? Two huge roaches, about halfway up the wall...mating. Oh yes, mating! Oh. My God.

For those of you that have never witnessed this little miracle of nature before let me tell you about roach sex. Basically they back their butts up to each other and sit there wiggling their little antennas around. I, of course, was completely grossed out, but at the same time I became something of a voyeur. I just couldn't stop staring at them in horrified fascination.

Needless to say it was very difficult for me to finish writing this chapter and also to rework it the next night. I just wanted to share that with you all so that you understand the pains I go through to put create this story for you.

P.S.- That room, as well as the rest of the house has now been thoroughly bug-bombed so that I never have to go through that again. No more exhibitionism for those little buggers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters. I can't bear to write it again.

**Author's Note: **You guys I am so sorry that this update is so late. I offer no excuses, just an apology and an assurance that I have not forgotten about this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it is so late! Shoutouts, once again, are at the end of the chapter!

The knocking came again, louder this time, and Jack swore again, under his breath. Pulling his hands from underneath her shirt, he rose, stalking across the room. For a moment all Elizabeth could do was marvel at his beauty. His hair was more mussed than usual, care of Elizabeth running her fingers through it and without his shirt she could clearly see the play of muscles in his back, shifting as he moved. Then she noticed something that almost made her whimper aloud. Just above his breeches there were two indentations on either side of his spine. Dimples. Jack Sparrow, Captain of The Black Pearl, pirate and scoundrel had dimples! Elizabeth didn't know whether she found that completely adorable or completely sexy but either way it was very distracting.

In fact, she was so distracted by this new discovery that it took her a minute to realize that he was picking up his sword.

'Not good!' she unconsciously echoed his words to her on their island.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered urgently, aware that the now had an audience on the other side of the door, "what do you think you're doing?"

He spared her a glance before jerking his sword from it's sheath and striding toward the door, "'M gonna bloody well _kill_ whoever's at the door an' then _we_ are gonna finish this."

"Jack!" she hissed, wide-eyed, shrugging off the lethargy that weighed her limbs and climbing to her feet.

"What?" he stopped mid-step and looked at her.

She glared at him, telling him without words that his plan was not a good one.

Jack glared back for a moment. She intensified her glare, refusing to back down and, after a short battle of wills he sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes, "Oh bloody, buggering hell. Fine."

"Captain?" the voice came through the door again. It sounded like Gibbs.

"What is it?" he said sharply, without opening the door.

Elizabeth appreciated the gesture. Maybe it was a bit rude to poor Gibbs but it would be obvious to anyone who saw them what had just happened between herself and the Captain. Not only were bits of their cloths scattered on the bed but Elizabeth was completely flushed and she could feel how swollen her lips were from their fervent kisses. A tiny shudder went through her body at the memory but Elizabeth pushed it away.

'This is not a good time, Lizzie.'

She found that she'd grown very fond of Jack's contraction of her name. It sounded simple and familiar. 'Lizzie' was the complete opposite from the coldness of 'Miss Swann' or even the implied snobbishness of 'Elizabeth'. That was one thing about Jack she loved. He truly saw her. Not as a governor's daughter or some untouchable ideal she could never reach. He accepted her for exactly what she was, fault and all, instead of an idea she represented.

That was Jack, though. He had an unfailing talent for seeing people for what they really were, even if they, themselves, didn't know it. She was snapped out of her musings when Gibbs spoke up again.

"Uhh...well Sir we're uh comin' up on The Lady Rose," he sounded a bit confused, probably from having to speak through the door, "She's uh the ship we _commandeered_ ta get here. Anyway some 'a the crew is goin' aboard her ta sail 'er back ta civilization an' I jus' wondered if ya had any orders as ta where we should be headin'?"

During their conversation, Elizabeth was abruptly forced back into reality. She was standing, partly undressed and looked thoroughly debauched in the Captain's cabin, with her fiancé standing outside on the deck.

"Tell them we'll meet at Tia Dalma's. I hear I owe her a bit of thanks."

"Aye, Captain."

Feeling awkward and ashamed, she relaced her shirt and put her vest back on, though her fingers were still trembling from their encounter and it took her several tries to slip the buttons through the holes. Once dressed, she ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to smooth it back out to a presentable state.

"And Gibbs?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Get Barbossa off my ship. Give the crew orders ta shoot 'im if he tries anything."

"Aye, Sir. I will at that."

Now that the distraction was gone, Jack looked back at Elizabeth, quickly noticing that she was completely dressed again. His smile faded as he realized what this meant. They would not be continuing where they'd left off. She avoided his eyes, embarrassed and more than a little guilty.

'I can't believe that just happened. Oh god did I really undress him just a moment ago? And I nearly let him do the same to me. Oh Elizabeth you stupid, stupid girl. You are _engaged_! What did you think you were doing?'

"Lizzie?" Jack started, directly in front of her again.

Elizabeth was unsure were to look. He was still without his shirt so staring at his chest was out of the question. Too distracting. His lips were also off limits. She was afraid to look in his eyes. They had far too much power over her. She settled for staring at his nose.

"Yes Jack?" she answered, all politeness, trying desperately not to look as terrified and awkward as she felt.

Jack, unsurprisingly, didn't buy it for a second, "What's wrong, luv?"

The ridiculousness of that question snapped her out of it and she finally looked back into his eyes.

"You can't seriously be asking me that question," she snapped, clinging to her annoyance, but still careful to keep her voice low enough so as not to be heard by anyone outside, "I'm _engaged_ Jack! To be _married!_ To a man that I do love! A man, I might remind you, who is standing right outside!"

"Didn't seem to bother you a second ago," Jack replied casually.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and then promptly closed it when she realized she had absolutely no reply for that. He was right. From the second Jack's lips had touched hers she hadn't thought once of Will. What kind of woman was she that she could so easily forget the man who loved her?

She flopped back onto the bed cradling her face in hands, "What am I doing?" she moaned through her fingers.

Jack sat down next to her, "'S not all bad, luv," he offered with a strange note in his voice, "Your dear William doesn't have to know how about our little 'bout of friendliness. You just run along back to young Turner and we can forget this ever happened."

She looked at him in shock, "_Forget this ever happened?_ Jack what kind of woman do you think I am?"

He shrugged, "Not suggestin' anything, Lizzie. 'M Just sayin'... This little slip up'll be our little secret. We'll chalk it up to too much rum an' mum's the word forever."

"No I mean..." she blushed, unsure how to explain what she meant, "What we just did... I've never... Will and I never did anything like that. And I'm _engaged_ to him. Do you really think that I would just fall into bed, literally in this case, with just any man."

Jack shook his head, "'Course not, 'Lizabeth. But it didn't mean anythin' either, did it, luv? You said it yerself, you love Will."

"Yes I do love Will. Very much."

There was no point in denying that statement. She did love Will. She'd loved him since the day they'd pulled him from the ocean.

"Well, no worries then-" Jack moved to stand up and Elizabeth caught his arm.

He still didn't understand what she was saying. She cursed her proper upbringing for being unable to just say what she felt.

"Jack...I've never felt anything like that before in my life."

Jack looked at her eyes for a split-second before staring out in front of him again, "'S likely 'cause you've never done anythin' like that before."

"No," she said firmly, unwilling to let him believe it was her inexperience that made her feel this way.

"It's not just because I've never...done that before," Elizabeth took a deep breath, forcing down her awkwardness, "When we were... when you were..." she sighed, unable to force the words out and decided to just skip it, "I never thought of Will. Not once."

His eyes darted back to hers for a moment and she thought she saw a flicker of realization. He was starting to understand what she was so clumsily attempting to tell him. She pressed on.

"I do love Will but I wouldn't have been able to...do what we just did if I was truly in love with him. Or if I didn't...," she paused and closed her eyes, steeling herself for what she was about to admit, "If I didn't have feelings for you. Strong feelings."

There. She'd done it. She'd told him how she felt. There was no way he could misinterpret what she was saying now. Feeling extremely proud of herself she opened her eyes and dared to look at him. If it hadn't been such a serious moment she would have laughed outright at the look of utter shock on his face. She'd never seen such an expression on his face and she doubted she would again anytime soon.

The look faded after a moment and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "'Lizzie you don't know what yer askin' here. I can't give ya the things Will can. Family, home, stability...safety. It's not in me blood."

He was more serious than she'd ever seen him look and she quickly found that she hated it. Didn't he understand? He'd called them peas in a pod once and she hadn't understood or agreed with him at the time. But she'd thought he had meant it. Had she been completely wrong when, only moments ago, she'd silently praised him for seeing something in her that no one else had? Something no else had wanted to? Did he really think she longed for a quiet life as a housewife, every day filled with the same mundane tasks?

"But-"

He interrupted her, "Go back to William, 'Lizabeth. Get married, have babies, and stop frettin' 'bout Ole Jack."

She could admit, she'd been content with that life before. Even after her first adventure, she'd still been able to go back to Port Royal and act the part of the governor's daughter. But now she'd tasted freedom. For three months she'd sweat and bled and served with Jack's crew. Her face was brown from the sun and her hands were calloused from handling ropes and nets. Her legs had grown accustomed to men's pants and her steps had become longer because of it. Without thought, her body automatically adjusted to the movement of the ship under her feet. The sea had rocked her to sleep every night. For three months she'd lived the life of a pirate.

The idea of going back to a world of rules and corsets and stiff politeness wasn't just daunting, it was unthinkable. Surely he knew that. He had to know that it would kill her to go back to that life now that she'd been allowed a taste of his life, just as surely as any bullet or sword. A life that let her breathe.

"Jack I don't-" Once again she was cut off.

"I can't give ya what ya want, luv. I won't give up my freedom, not even for you Lizzie."

"Dammit Jack, will you stop interrupting me!" Jack blinked at her, startled by her anger.

She could understand his shock, she didn't curse often, in fact before this journey she could probably count on one hand the number of times she'd sworn. Sailing with this crew though, she'd realized that there are some situations which require a swear of two.

Now that she knew she had his attention, she continued, "Did I ask you to give up your freedom? Did I ask you to come back to Port Royal and marry me and play house? I didn't. I would never ask that of you! I know that life would kill you. But I don't want that life anymore than you do! Don't you know that? You said we were two peas in a pod. You said I was a pirate. Don't you remember that? You think I want to go back to being the governor's daughter? Serving tea and mending shirts? I want you, you stupid, stubborn ass! I'm in love with _you_!"

TBC...Reviews will result in a happy Fists which equals a happy story...just food for thought :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't make me say it again.

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Due to some information from a very kind reviewer I won't be posting shout-outs with this story anymore. I will, however, be replying individually to as many of you as I possibly can. Thank you all so much for your kind words and encouragement on this story. I've almost finished writing it but due to interference from real life I may not be able to post everyday as I'd like to. I hope you all can bear with me and I promise this story will be finished just as soon as I can possibly get it written and posted! My love to you all!

Abruptly, Elizabeth realized it was true. She wanted Jack. She _loved_ Jack. The question of who she wanted to be with had been answered. She pondered this revelation for a moment. She still loved Will, would always hold a place in her heart for her first love, but Jack was her choice. Her match. She'd had a taste of life without Captain Jack Sparrow and it didn't suit her at all.

At her pause, Jack opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't done. She didn't want to hear him try to deny what she'd just admitted for she had no doubt that's what he was about to do. He needed to understand how she felt about him because he clearly didn't. For once, Elizabeth Swann was not afraid to say exactly how she felt and she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her by.

"You _can _give me the things I want, Jack. The _sea_ ishome to me. This _ship _is home to me. The only family I need is you and this crew. And to hell with stability! I want adventure and freedom and passion. And I want it with _you._ If you don't want me that's one thing but don't you dare try to tell me what I want."

Elizabeth felt very proud of herself until she thought about her last statement. Until that moment, she'd never considered that maybe Jack _didn't_ want her. He'd never expressed any real feelings for her and while what they'd just shared meant a great deal to her she had no idea what it meant to him. He was no stranger to physical relationships and for all she knew that was all it was to him, a bit of fun with a rich man's daughter. Her stomach churned as she realized that she'd just poured her heart out to a man who had never even hinted that he loved her.

She dared a glance at his face and saw that he was simply staring at her. His face was completely blank, except for a bit of lingering shock. It gave her no clue as to what he was thinking. The silence seemed to hold enormous weight and she could feel it pressing in around her until she could barely breath.

"Please say something Jack," she said, close to pleading.

He was silent a moment longer, seeming to be searching for the right words, "An' Will? Where does he fit in?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think of that question. It still didn't tell her how he felt about her or what she'd said.

"I can't marry Will," she replied slowly, considering as she spoke, "I love him but... he doesn't want this life. Oh, he plays the part when it's needed but he wants a simple life. I can't be part of that. Even if you don't want me, I can't marry him."

Silence stretched out between them again. Biting her lip anxiously, Elizabeth decided to just ask him. She'd already bared her heart. The words could not be taken back. She knew she wouldn't want to take them back even if she could. Even if his answer was no.

"Do you...? Want me, I mean."

'Say yes. Don't turn me away. Please, please, please tell me you want to be with me,' she begged silently, unwilling to do so aloud.

She stared at him, heart in her throat and shining from her eyes, praying it was not about to be broken. After a moment, Jack reached out and touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers and Elizabeth leaned into the touch, trembling in anticipation.

"Aye," his voice sounded rough, as if it was difficult to say the words, "I do."

Elizabeth let out a breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob and flung herself at him. She knew how hard it was for him to admit to feeling something for anyone but himself and she would not let him regret it. She kissed him desperately, wrapping her whole body around him as much as she could. Jack kissed her back just as fiercely, the hand that had been on her cheek fisting in her hair and the other firmly around her, holding her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. She didn't care. He wanted her and he was in her arms. Relief flooded through her body as his taste filled her mouth again.

She finally broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his, gasping for air. Jack's hands ghosted over her hair and face, as though he couldn't believe she was real and suddenly Elizabeth felt tears sting her eyes again.

Jack pulled away a little so he could see her face and tsked, "None of that now, luv. You've done enough 'a that for one day. Besides, pirates don't cry. Savvy?"

She laughed, sniffling, "Aye, Captain," she replied, echoing her words from earlier.

"Good girl," he kissed her forehead and the sweetness of the gesture made her heart ache.

He trailed a line of light kisses down her face and onto her neck before moving to her ear, "Now," he whispered, sending a shiver through her, "I believe we have some unfinished business, Miss Swann."

She was tempted, incredibly tempted, to take him up on what he was so obviously suggesting but she forced herself to pull away from him. Her body protested heavily and when Jack's searing gaze caught her eyes in confusion and passion she nearly gave in to it. Instead she closed her eyes and concentrated on slowing her breaths. When she felt certain she could handle his eyes again, she opened hers.

"Jack I can't," He immediately opened his mouth, no doubt to protest but she covered his lips with her fingers.

"Not yet. I have to talk to Will. It's not fair to him to do this while I'm still engaged to him."

"But-" Jack sputtered under her fingers, "What kind of ruddy pirate gives a thought to fairness? Take what ya can an' give nothin' back, remember? It's the pirates code, luv. Ya gotta respect that."

Elizabeth struggled to keep a straight face. He was being very serious in his persuasion and she really didn't want to laugh at him. She bit her tongue for a second to distract herself. It was no use, she was grinning. She was, at least, thankful she wasn't laughing.

"I always thought of them as more like _guidelines,_" she joked before forcing herself to be serious again, "Really though, Jack, you know I have to talk to him. It would be cruel to wait. He deserves better than that."

Jack sighed, his lower lip jutting out in a pout that looked so delectable Elizabeth had to physically stop herself from lunging for it. She wanted to bite it. That thought gave her pause. Jack was definitely a bad influence.

"Aye, I suppose ya have to," he said dejectedly, "Doesn't mean I have ta like it though."

She smiled, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "Think of it this way Jack, when we do finish this- and we _will_," she promised, "I'll be a free woman. Free to be completely yours."

Sure, it was a bit of a contradictory sentence. It was a little difficult to be free while belonging to someone else. Still... it had it's desired effect. Heat flared in Jack's eyes and Elizabeth felt an answering fire stir in her belly.

"Mine?" he rumbled, leaning into her.

She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on his, "Yours."

He kissed her then. Bruising and possessive and she was helpless against it. His arms locked around her like steel bands. In one smooth motion, he had her lying under him on the bed again, pressing against her desperately. She gave herself over to the feelings coursing through her body without hesitation, answering his passion with one just as fierce.

All too soon, he pulled away, rising quickly to his feet. Elizabeth was still reeling from the loss of his weight when he reached down and pulled her up as well.

"If you're gonna go, Lizzie my dear," he said gruffly, obviously as effected by the embrace as she had been, "ya'd best go now 'fore I change me mind."

She nodded, smoothing her hair down again and fanning her face to rid herself of the flush she knew was covering it. She looked down at herself quickly, assuring herself that her cloths were in proper order and then glanced back at Jack. He was staring at her hotly, and she was gratified to see that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Are you going to go out and see the crew?"

"In a minute I will. I uh," he glanced down at himself briefly, "I needed a minute or two ta meself first."

Elizabeth pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing and Jack, noticing her struggle, scowled at her. She chanced giving him a quick peck on the lips before striding to the door. She paused, briefly, with her hand on the knob, wanting to cling to her happiness a moment longer before she stepped back out into reality. A reality where she was going to have to break the heart of a man she'd loved for nearly a decade. Then, taking a deep, steadying breath, she glanced once more at Jack and stepped out onto the deck.

TBC... as soon as possible! Please keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine but I do have a plan...:evil grin:

**Author's Note:** I finished writing the last chapter last night so updates should be up every day again. I have only to edit the rest of the chapters and then you shall have them! Right now it looks like eleven chapters though I am toying with the idea of doing an epilogue. Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews from you all!

Several crew members glanced at Elizabeth as she emerged from the cabin, but when their Captain didn't follow they quickly went back to their tasks. She could see The Lady Rose in the distance. It was a beautiful ship, though not as beautiful as The Black Pearl, obviously.

'Not nearly as fast, either,' Elizabeth mused, 'The Pearl will probably make it to Tia Dalma's a full day before The Lady Rose.'

Glancing around for a sign of where Will could be, she noticed that Barbossa was no longer at the wheel. She only had a moment to wonder about his current whereabouts before he came up beside her.

"I wonder what ye an' Ole Jack could've had to talk about for so long," he said slyly, one brow raised in challenge.

Elizabeth did not rise to the bait, "I don't see how it's any of your business, Mr. Barbossa," she replied, purposely leaving off the 'Captain', "And I'm sure the Captain would prefer it if you addressed him as such."

It wasn't any of his business but she wasn't going to waste her time trying to convince him that nothing had happened. He knew better than that, for one thing, but also Elizabeth didn't want to outright lie about what had happened between herself and Jack.

"Oh I'm sure he would, young missy," he replied, completely unruffled by her arch tone, "I'm sure he would."

He started to walk away from her but then seemed to think better of it. His voice, when he spoke, was directly behind her, and Elizabeth commended herself for not jumping, "By the way..." he nearly whispered, "The whelp is down in the crew quarters. I expect you'll be needing to speak with him, won't ye, lass?"

Unable to control her reaction this time, she spun and glared at him. He simply smirked at her fierce look, mock bowing and finally turning to walk away.

'Damn that man,' she mentally ranted as she made her way to the crew quarters, "Damn him and his stupid monkey and his stupid all-knowing smirk!"

Will was exactly where Barbossa had said he was, sitting on one of the hammocks in the crew's quarters. The rest of the crew, thankfully, was topside, fully occupied with their tasks. He must have been completely lost in his thoughts because she was halfway across the room before he noticed her presence. He stood immediately, ever the gentleman.

"Elizabeth," he whispered her name like a prayer and Elizabeth felt her heart constrict at what she was about to do.

She forced a small smile as she sat on the hammock he'd been occupying and motioned him to sit next to her. He did, though he maintained a respectable distance between them, as always. Once again, Elizabeth found herself comparing the two men, her two loves. They were so very different from each other.

"Will I..." she started, unsure of how to begin, desperately wishing she didn't have to hurt him, "I need to talk to you."

She felt the hammock shift as Will stiffened next to her and had a flash of realization.

'He knows. Oh God, he knows what I'm going to tell him.'

His next words confirmed her thoughts, "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

It was said quietly, resigned and, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Elizabeth felt scalding tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

"Yes."

It was all she could bring herself to say.

"For Jack?"

"Yes, Will. For Jack."

She forced herself to look at Will's face as she said this. He deserved that at least. The pain in his eyes stole her breath and for a second she almost hated Jack for causing this. For making her see herself. For making her fall in love with him. For making her hurt this wonderful man in front of her. It was gone as soon as it came, though, for even if she'd never met Jack, she suspected she never would've been truly happy as a simple housewife. Even if her husband was as good a man as Will.

"I saw you two, you know," his voice startled her, and for a terrifying second she thought he was talking about what had just occurred in Jack's cabin, "The day we left The Pearl, when Jack stayed behind...I saw you kiss him. Was that his last request? A 'Thank You' for giving his life for us?"

She had suspected that Will had seen them but she'd been too cowardly to ask. Too cowardly to admit what she'd done.

"No. It was me...I-" she took a deep breath, "I lied, Will. Jack didn't _elect_ to stay behind. I forced him to. The kiss you saw was my way of distracting him so that I could shackle him to the mast."

Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly, both to lock the tears in and to keep from seeing Will's reaction. She was still ashamed of her actions that day. Jack's forgiveness had lessened her guilt but she suspected the shame would be part of her for a very long time. She didn't want to see the look of disgust on Will's face at her confession. When he gently touched her face a moment later, she trembled with grief and clutched his hand.

"You truly are a pirate."

There was no disgust in his voice and Elizabeth opened her eyes, a few tears spilling from their depths as she looked into the eyes of her first love.

He continued, "Regardless of your reasons, I saw the way you kissed him. You've never kissed me like that, Elizabeth. And I saw how you grieved without him. You're in love with him."

"Will, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, "I didn't mean to! I never wanted this to happen! I did- _do_ love you Will, I swear!"

Elizabeth was sobbing in earnest, clutching his shirt with both hands. The guilt of what she was doing and had done clawed at her heart.

"Shh...I know you love me Elizabeth. You would never lie about something so sacred. And I know you didn't mean to betray me. Don't cry, dearest, don't cry."

Will wrapped one arm around her shoulders, using the other to stroke her hair back from her face. He was being so quiet, so gentle. Elizabeth couldn't stand it. She wanted him to be angry with her. Rant, call her names, hate her. Anything but this tender understanding.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" she sniffled, daring to look into his eyes again.

"I love you Elizabeth. I've loved you since the day they pulled me from the water and you told me you were watching over me. But I'm not a simpleton. I knew, even if I managed to win you, I'd never truly have you. You need more than what I can give to you. Piracy may be in my blood, dearest, but it's in your heart, in your soul."

She'd been wrong. She'd thought that Will hadn't seen the real her, but she'd been completely and devastatingly wrong. He had known all along, had seen her all along. And he'd _known_ that he could never truly have her but he'd loved her enough to not care that she couldn't love him back the same way. The realization broke Elizabeth's heart so thoroughly that for a moment she couldn't breathe through the pain.

Seeing her distress, Will continued, "I'll be going with The Lady Rose, when we reach it. I understand and forgive you, Elizabeth but that doesn't mean I'm not angry with Jack. And I would rather not be around to witness the spectacle you two will, no doubt, be making."

He said it in a teasing way but she could hear the pain behind it. And she could feel the anger behind the pain. He was trying to spare her his true feelings and she allowed him to do so. She did however make a mental note not to let him and Jack anywhere near each other.

"Does he love you?"

Elizabeth had no idea how to answer that. She didn't know why he would want to know, either. Will seemed to sense her confusion the same way he'd sensed her distress a moment earlier.

"I'm not asking out of some need to cause myself more pain, Elizabeth, but I have to know that you'll be taken care of if I leave you here. Just because you aren't mine doesn't mean I won't worry for you."

His explanation made sense but she still didn't know what to say. Jack hadn't told her he loved her. She knew he felt something for her but she hadn't pushed for a declaration of love for a number of reasons. The first being that she knew how difficult it would be for him to admit such feelings. It was hard enough for him to admit that he wanted her to be with him. Pirates viewed love as a weakness and Elizabeth didn't want to pressure him into admitting something he didn't want to.

The second reason was much less logical. It simply didn't matter to her whether Jack was really in love with her or not. It was stupid, maybe, and, of course, Elizabeth wanted him to love her the same as she loved him but if he didn't...he wanted her. Jack wanted her with him and that would be enough.

She tried to answer Will's question honestly, "I don't...I'm not sure exactly what Jack's feelings for me are."

Will was incredulous, "You don't know? Hasn't he told you? Haven't you asked him?"

She could understand his reaction, "Will..." she started, "You know Jack. He's...complicated. Honestly, I haven't asked him whether or not he loves me because I don't want to push him into admitting it before he's ready if he does and if he doesn't I don't think I want to hear him say it."

"But-"

"He wants me, Will. And I know he feels something towards me or he wouldn't be allowing me to stay. And that's enough for me. I can't expect him to give more than he can."

Will closed his eyes, "So you're telling me that you're leaving me for a man who you aren't even sure loves you?"

Elizabeth's heart went out to him again, "Oh Will..."

He stopped her, thankfully, because she had no idea how to comfort him, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I want you to be happy, Elizabeth, and I've always thought you needed more than the life of a blacksmith's wife. If Jack gives you that happiness you should seize it with both hands. But just so you know, I think he does love you. I can't imagine any man could see the fire in your eyes and not fall in love with you."

He was so earnest and Elizabeth felt tears sliding down her cheek for the loss of her first love. She hugged him, and when she felt his tears mingling with hers against her cheek, she gripped him even tighter. They sat there for a long moment as they both said goodbye to their fairytale romance.

Will pulled away a few minutes later and Elizabeth discreetly looked away as he wiped his face. He wouldn't want her to see his weakness even if he knew she'd felt it.

"You should go back to your Captain. I'm sure he's wanting to see you."

The finality of that statement brought more tears but Elizabeth forced them back. He didn't deserve a tearful, guilty goodbye. It would only make things harder for him. She gave him a watery smile as she pulled away from him and suddenly the light of a lantern caught the engagement ring still on her finger. Will had noticed it too and they both stared in morbid fascination as she slid the ring from her finger and placed it in his outstretched hand.

"Give it to a woman who deserves your love, Will."

He nodded and touched her face gently before he stood and made his way back to the deck. Elizabeth stayed in the slowly rocking hammock, going over the last several minutes in her head. It had hurt to say goodbye to Will. It had hurt more than she had thought it would. But at the same time her soul felt lighter than it ever had before. She no longer had the burden of Jack's death. She was no longer engaged to a man she loved but couldn't marry. She'd confessed her true feelings for Jack. And she was about to begin an entirely new life as a pirate, with the man she loved by her side. Elizabeth was free.

TBC...soon. I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** :sigh: My plan failed. :pout: Where's the monkey? I need to shoot something.

**Author's Note:** Actually I have nothing to say at the moment so I don't know why I have this here...Ahh screw it! Here's the story...

A commotion above her finally snapped Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She hurried up to the deck and saw that they had finally reached where The Lady Rose had been anchored. The crew was rushing around her, dividing up supplies to take aboard the other ship. She felt eyes on her and turned towards the helm.

Jack. He was standing at the wheel, every inch the pirate Captain, with the members of the crew who weren't busy surrounding him. He spoke in his usual animated way, no doubt telling them an extremely exaggerated tale of his battle with the kraken. They listened rapturously, hanging on his every word. But even though his words never faltered, his eyes were trained on her.

Across the deck they locked with hers and he arched an eyebrow in question, slanting his eyes toward Will who was readying the gangplank to board The Lady Rose. She smiled, a true smile that lit her eyes and nodded to his unspoken question. Jack nodded back, only a slight inclination of his head and continued on with his heroic story.

Elizabeth longed to join him at the helm, to hear the unbelievable tale for herself but she was stalled by Gibbs, who had joined her while her attention had been on Jack.

"Ya'd best be gettin' yer things Miss Elizabeth. We'll be loadin' her up an' pushin' off soon enough."

Apparently Gibbs and the rest of the crew were still unaware of the happenings between herself and their Captain. Or her and Will for that matter. She would have thought it obvious after the time she'd spent in Jack's cabin.

'I guess the crew doesn't gossip nearly as much as I thought they did.'

"Mr. Gibbs, you seem to be misinformed. I'm staying with The Pearl," she replied, smiling.

Gibbs blinked, "But young Mr. Turner said he'd be goin' with The Lady Rose?"

"He is. I'm not."

The poor man was terribly confused now and Elizabeth felt bad for him, "Will and I have broken off our engagement and I'm staying with The Black Pearl. For good. I'm joining the crew, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs' eyes widened so much she feared they might fall out of his head. His gaze flickered quickly to Jack and then back to her and she saw realization dawn in his eyes.

"I know you aren't fond of having women aboard, Mr. Gibbs, but I hope you'll be able to cope with my presence."

He got over his shock rather quickly and smiled a genuine grin at her, "Miss Elizabeth, I reckon I could handle havin' ya aboard awhile longer yet. Seein' as ya have such a..._calmin'_ effect on the Captain and all."

She laughed at his phrasing and touched his arm in thanks before making her way over to Will. He smiled uncomfortably as she approached and she realized that he wouldn't want anyone to know what had just happened below decks. She smiled back at him, trying to assure him without words that she wouldn't let on and he visibly relaxed.

"How many crew will be joining you?"

"Six men, not including myself or Barbossa. Gibbs is staying with The Black Pearl but Cotton and Marty will be helping us get The Lady Rose to port."

It made sense for Gibbs to stay with The Pearl, not many others could decipher Jack's odd turns of phrase. She worried though, about Barbossa being aboard with so few crew members. He'd behaved himself, mostly, throughout the rescue mission but Elizabeth would never trust the man. She'd witnessed first hand how cruel he could be and no part of her wished to know what he would do if her was able to take over the ship.

"Just be careful around Barbossa, Will. That man is far too smart for his own good. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Will smiled at her worry, "Don't worry Elizabeth. I'll be sure to keep my eyes on him. You just worry about taking care of yourself. You've seen how dangerous a pirate's life can be."

"I promise I'll be careful, Will. It's not as though I'll be alone."

She regretted that statement as soon as it had left her mouth. She hadn't specifically been talking about Jack as she'd become quite close with some of the crew but she knew how it had sounded. Her thoughts were confirmed as she watched Will's face cloud over immediately, his eyes flickering toward Jack, still at the helm. Elizabeth saw the anger in his gaze and was suddenly very thankful that Will would be making the return journey on a different ship. If the two of them were forced to share a space this small for any length of time, she feared she would be unable to stop the fight that would undoubtably occur.

Will snapped out of his dark thoughts after a moment and gave her a tight smile, "No. I'm sure you'll be well taken care of. I really should get back to my task Elizabeth. The crew is wanting to depart within the hour."

He touched her hand briefly in goodbye before turning back to his preparations. She left him to his work, knowing that it had to be painful to be speaking with her so casually after their last conversation, especially after her thoughtless remarks. Elizabeth wandered around the deck briefly, unsure of where to go. Of course, she wanted to go talk to Jack but she was conscious of the fact that Will was still aboard. It would be cruel to force him to see her and Jack together so shortly after their relationship had ended. And his earlier reaction made her all the more cautious about inciting his anger.

Her wanderings led her to the mast and she leaned against it, watching the crew hauling supplies across the gangplank and readying the ship. They were very efficient from serving for so long under Jack, and before long The Black Pearl was weighing anchor and setting off in the direction of Tia Dalma's swamp. Will caught her eye from the deck of the other ship and gave her a brief nod. She returned it, torn between guilt at hurting him and relief at the sudden loss of tension aboard The Pearl.

Jack, no longer surrounded by his loyal fans, caught her eye from his place at the ships helm. A quick jerk of his head told her to join him and she did so happily. She made sure to stand a little away from him however, both to keep from attracting the crew's attention and to keep herself from doing something completely unladylike such as tackling him to the deck.

He seemed to notice her distance and, being Jack, quickly guessed the reason for it. The grin he shot her made her revise her previous thoughts of kissing him to slapping him. He really was the most infuriatingly cocky man she'd ever known. Irritation aside she went willingly when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side a moment later.

"I noticed young Mr. Turner decided against stayin' with The Pearl," he started, staring off at the horizon, "Am I correct in assumin' the reason for that is the same as the reason for the lack of ring on yer fair finger?"

It shouldn't have surprised her that he would notice the absence of her engagement ring but it did.

"I told him..." she said, pushing down the remembered pain of that conversation.

Jack's eyes flickered over her face for a moment before returning to the horizon, "An' how are you farin' with that, luv?"

'It is completely pointless to try to hide anything from him. I wonder if it's all pirates that are so irritatingly observant or just Jack and Barbossa.'

"He already knew. He saw the kiss...he knew."

Jack didn't seem surprised, "He's a smart lad, he is. Pity about the eunuch bit."

She did slap him for that one, but lightly on the arm instead of across the face as most women in his acquaintance did.

Jack laughed and made no move to defend himself, "I suppose him and the mutinous bastard will have plenty to talk about on the long voyage. Plottin' my next death and all."

"He doesn't want to kill you, Jack," she paused then, thought for a moment, and amended her statement, "At least I don't _think_ he wants to kill you."

Jack shrugged, "Won't do 'em any good either way. I'll just come right back. C'mere luv."

He pulled her in front of him and before she could figure out what his intentions were, he'd placed her hands on the wheel, with his holding them in place. She gasped both from shock at his actions and the feel of The Pearl beneath her hands. The crew was staring in shock, though whether it was shock at Jack's closeness to her or that he'd handed the wheel of his beloved ship to her, she wasn't sure. If Jack noticed their gawking looks, he didn't react.

"D'you feel 'er, luv?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded barely, entranced by the feeling of The Black Pearl. It was an indescribable feeling. She was like a living creature. Elizabeth could feel the pull of the wind in the sails and the sway of the sea through her hands and she suddenly realized why Jack spent so much time at the helm. It was a powerful sort of freedom and, she imagined, very addictive.

"I've never felt anything like her," she whispered back, not wanting to break the sacredness of the moment.

The Captain seemed satisfied with her answer and slid his away from hers and onto her waist, letting her guide The Pearl on her own. He stepped in closer to her and Elizabeth leaned back slightly to feel him more solidly against her. Jack made a small noise of approval in his throat and suddenly Elizabeth was desperate to kiss him again. She tensed slightly with the need and Jack, as always, sensing what she wanted turned her sharply toward him, uncaring of the helm for the moment. He bent his head and claimed her mouth in a kiss that scorched her very soul with it's heat. Elizabeth surrendered to him without thought or hesitation.

Their embrace was broken a moment later by various applause and cat-calls from the crew who'd witnessed the rather passionate kiss between their Captain and the woman they'd come to think of as crew. Elizabeth jumped back from Jack, blushing bright red and mortified from the attention, but Jack was unfazed.

"Get back to work, ya scabberous dogs, or I'll toss the lot of ya ta Davy Jones' locker!" he ordered, taking the wheel once more and putting them back on course.

The threat held a lot more weight than usual since the Captain who was making it had just returned from said locker an the crew went immediately back to their tasks.

"Gibbs," Jack called once they were back on course, "Take the helm and keep us on course. I'll be in me cabin if any problems arise or ensue."

Gibbs did as ordered, though his face held the hint of a smile, and Jack grabbed the shocked Elizabeth and pulled her down the steps and into his cabin.

As soon as the door was closed Elizabeth lost what little composure she still held, "Oh God. Oh God they just saw us...Jack! The whole crew just saw us kissing!"

"Aye."

Jack was not nearly as bothered by this fact as Elizabeth was. In fact he was advancing on her with a very distinct purpose on his face. Her eyes widened as she realized his intent.

"Jack! We can't! They'll know what we're doing!"

"What's yer point, luv? They'll think it whether we do it or not. No stoppin that."

He was still advancing on her and Elizabeth backed up rapidly, holding a hand out as if it would stop him, "But-"

"Lizzie..." Jack started, a dangerous look coming across his face, "Ya made a promise that we'd be finishin' this luv. Ya don't intend on going back on your word now do ya?"

He was dangerously close now and Elizabeth frantically continued backing away, "No, of course not Jack but-"

"Then stop runnin' from me darlin'. T'won't do ya any good anyway. Only so many places to run in this cabin."

Elizabeth's heart was pounding in her chest and she could see the hand she held in front of her trembling violently. He was right, though. He was blocking the way to the door. She wasn't even sure why she was so intent on getting away. She had known the crew would talk. It was not as though they would be able to hide any kind of a relationship in such close quarters. So why was she running away, all of the sudden?

She didn't get a chance to answer that question as Jack used her moment of distraction to lunge at her. He grabbed the hand held in front of her and used it to pull her, hard, into his body, her hand trapped against his chest. They were face to face now, every inch of their bodies touching and Elizabeth felt her heart race even faster, her breaths coming out quick and ragged.

This was it. She was not going to leave this room a virgin. It should have bothered her that she was about to make love to a man she wasn't married to but it didn't. Instead it caused a tingling fire to start in the pit of her stomach. She raised her face to Jack's, giving herself over to him and her feelings. He didn't kiss her, though, as she thought he would.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "Jack?"

Jack's jaw tightened for a moment before he answered her implied question, "No regrets, 'Lizabeth. Tha's the only way this is gonna happen. No regrets. 'Cause once this happens, there'll be no goin' back. You'll be mine an' I won't be givin' ya up. Savvy?"

He was giving her an out, she realized. He was letting her know that she could still change her mind and he'd let her walk out of this room and right out of his life. But this was her last chance. If they did this, she wouldn't be getting another chance to leave.

She opened her mouth to reply but closed it again as she reconsidered his words. He'd told her he wasn't giving her up. His voice had been calm, face devoid of all emotion expect passion but...she could feel his heart beat under her palm. It was racing almost faster than hers had been. He was nervous. He was offering her forever, Elizabeth realized. A lifetime with him. It was as close to a declaration of love as she was likely to get.

She smiled, calmed by his words and what they implied, and brushed her lips against his, "No regrets, Jack. I promise."

TBC...tomorrow. Probably...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates so I can't even shoot the damn monkey. Life sucks.

**Author's Note:** This is it folks! The last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please still send reviews. I'd love to know how everyone feels about the last chapter!

Jack took her at her word, as she knew he would, and dropped his lips to hers immediately, fierce and possessive and with so much passion Elizabeth's only defense was to kiss him back just as passionately. Her arms went around his neck and she clung to him as she knees buckled under his attack.

He didn't move slowly as he did last time, when she was still engaged to another man and confused about her feelings for him. He didn't ask permission or wait for encouragement. He took what he wanted from her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth with the desperation of a starving man. He was demanding and forceful and everything Elizabeth had imagined he would be should things ever reach this point between them.

Before Elizabeth knew it he had backed her against the wall of the cabin, leaning into her harshly and forcing her back into the hard wood. She felt no pain at the action, feeling just as desperate as he did, and when his hands slid down to the backs of her thighs and lifted her off the ground she followed his guidance and wrapped her legs around his waist without reservation. Her actions caused him to push her harder against the wall behind her and she broke away from his mouth with a whimper, not of pain, but at the incredible feeling of him pressed so tightly where she needed him most.

Jack took the opportunity to move back to her neck, nipping harder than before and soothing the bites with his tongue. He was marking her, she realized distantly, marking her as his for everyone to see. The thought should have mortified her but it only increased her need for him.

"Jack please..." she begged hoarsely.

He pulled back, panting, to search her face, "What is it, luv?"

"I don't... I don't know. I need...," she squirmed against him, annoyed that she couldn't put into words what she needed.

Jack bit his lip as she wiggled against him, a tortured sounding groan rising from his throat before he answered her, "'S alright, luv. I know what ya need. You just trust Captain Jack to take care of ya, darlin."

She nodded, believing him without hesitation and leaned in to kiss him once more. He responded with hunger and suddenly they were moving. After a moment she realized that he was carrying her to the bed and it caused both a bolt of heat and a tingle of fear to shoot through her body.

He laid her upon the bed, coming immediately down on top of her and working his way back down to her neck and shoulder. When he suddenly flicked the lobe of her ear with his tongue and then bit it, Elizabeth arched off the bed in surprise and pleasure.

Wanting to be an active participant, Elizabeth slid her hands under the shoulders of his coat and pushed it down. Jack shrugged it off without ever breaking away from her neck and Elizabeth immediately began working the buttons of his vest, desperate to feel his skin again. It had only been a few hours at the most but it felt like weeks. With the vest out of the way she pushed Jack up and tugged his shirt up and off of him.

Jack seemed both amused and entranced by her sudden forcefulness and he rewarded her by nipping her earlobe again before whispering "Your turn, Lizzie. An' there'll be no interruptions this time."

The promise in his voice made her whimper and she nodded, allowing him to pull her to a sitting position. Last time he had worked the buttons and laces slowly, taking his time and savoring the feeling of being the first one to take such liberties. This time he was not slow. He had her vest unbuttoned and on the other side of the room almost before she had registered the feeling of his fingers on her. He began unlacing her shirt with the same urgency. As confident as he was about not being interrupted, he seemed to be taking no chances. Elizabeth bit back a grin at this thought and raised her arms as he slid the shirt off of her.

The urgency ended there, though, it seemed. For a long moment Jack simply stared at her. She could feel the heat in his gaze as though he was actually touching her and Elizabeth fought against the urge to cover herself. She reminded herself that she'd done the same to him when she'd first seen his body. He deserved the same treatment.

She could not stop her blush, though and Jack smiled as he watched the flush creep down her neck and spread across her chest, "Nothin' ta be embarrassed about, luv," he assured her, glancing up to her eyes, "Right gorgeous treasure, you are."

Being compared to treasure was about the highest compliment a pirate could give and Elizabeth allowed herself a moment of pride. Then Jack ran his fingers from her neck all the way down the front of her to the waistband of her breeches and all thought disappeared from her head at the sensation of his fingers on her bare skin. Acting purely on instinct, she wrapped her arm around his neck and crushed her lips to his again, laying back on the bed and pulling him down with her.

They both gasped at the feel of finally being skin to skin. Jack's hands ran over her naked flesh feverishly and when he finally cupped her breast Elizabeth moan aloud and dug her nails, ragged from deck work, into his back. The strangled noise he made at her actions made her worry for a moment that she'd hurt him but his next statement alleviated that worry.

"Christ Lizzie! You are playin' havoc on my self-control," he muttered against her lips, his caresses becoming rougher and more urgent.

His admission made Elizabeth feel powerful and sexual in a way she never had before and gave her the courage to voice her wants.

Breaking away from his mouth, she moved to his ear, "There is no need for self-control, Jack. I'm yours," she whispered before catching his earlobe between her teeth and nipping it the same way he'd done hers.

Jack pushed himself up for a moment to stare into her face. His eyes were as black as the kohl that surrounded them and his hair tickled her neck where it hung over his shoulders. He was almost otherworldy in his beauty in that moment and Elizabeth felt another flash of pride that this amazing, intense creature wanted her. She met his eyes without hesitation, any embarrassment she might have felt long gone.

"Mine?" he questioned and she realized he needed to see her face as she promised herself.

She nodded, not breaking eye-contact, "Yours, Jack. For as long as you'll have me."

He rewarded her with a swift, bruising kiss before whispering into her mouth, "Forever then, dear Lizzie."

Time seemed to fast forward and before Elizabeth knew it her boots and breeches were flung carelessly away along with his. He settled between her legs and then she could feel him at her entrance. She maneuvered her legs around his hips, remembering that he'd done it when they'd been together before.

Jack broke their embrace once more to look at her, "This is gonna hurt, Lizzie. Nothin' I can do 'bout that."

"How badly?" she asked somewhat timidly.

Jack's hand came up to stroke her cheek comfortingly, "Not sure, luv. Never actually bedded a virgin before..."

She smiled, kissing his fingers, "A first for both of us then."

Jack returned her smile, tapping her lips with his fingers, "Aye, darlin' I s'pose it is. Ready?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself, "I'm ready. Kiss me?" she requested.

"As my lady commands..." his statement trailed of as he heeded her request.

The kiss took her mind off the pain that was coming and Elizabeth focused on the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue caressing hers, the taste and feel of him flooding her senses once again. Jack took hold of her hands as he kissed her and she gripped them gratefully. Then, in one swift movement, he was inside her. Logically Elizabeth had known this would hurt. Even before Jack's warning, she'd heard her maids and other women speaking about the pain of the first time. She was not prepared for it though.

She managed not to scream but a small moan of pain slipped out into his mouth and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She imagined Jack was regretting giving her his hands with the way she was squeezing them. Thankfully Jack had not moved since his initial thrust. He comforted her with small kisses and murmured words of apology. Had it not been for the pain Elizabeth would have laughed at the idea of the great pirate Captain, Jack Sparrow apologizing. As it was Elizabeth could only manage to kiss him back and concentrate on relaxing.

The pain faded after a few moments and she told Jack between kisses that she was ready for him to move again. When he did the pain became a distant memory. Jack's movements ruthlessly built her pleasure higher and higher until she could do nothing but cling to him with her arms and legs, matching his rhythm as best she could. Her skin felt tight and hot, like a fire in the pit of her belly, spreading through her entire body, blazing so unbearably that she wasn't sure she could take it.

The pressure inside her built until Elizabeth was sure she would die from the sheer pleasure of it and when it broke she screamed her pleasure into Jack's mouth. She was left shaky and exhausted and for a few moments she was so delirious with aftershocks she didn't know where or who she was.

Jack's climax must've come at the same time or soon after for when Elizabeth finally came back to herself Jack was unmoving on top of her, panting heavily and leaving a trail open-mouth kisses along her face and neck. She could feel his heartbeat against hers and a tiny thrill went through her as she realized they were beating to the same rhythm.

A moment later Jack moved to slide off of her but Elizabeth tightened her legs and arms around him, "No. Please don't move Jack. Just stay here for a moment." She loved the feel of his wight on top of her, pushing her into the soft bedding and wanted to savor it a few moments more.

He looked at her, puzzled, "Aren't I crushin' ya?"

"Only in a good way, Captain Sparrow, I assure you," she answered, tracing feather light patterns on his back once he'd relaxed again.

Jack arched a brow at her, "Oh, I see how it is. Ya've gotten what ya wanted from me an' now it's back to _Captain Sparrow_."

Elizabeth laughed, shushing him with a kiss that would've been considered chaste if not for the feel of his naked skin on top of her.

"So..." he began a moment later, "How'd ya like yer weddin' night, luv?"

She copied him by arching a brow, "Wouldn't we have to be married for this to be constituted as a wedding night?"

Jack looked at her for a moment, as though deciding something, "Aye, I s'pose we would. You up for it, darlin? 'M sure Tia Dalma wouldn't mind performin' the ceremony..."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the offer, "Jack... are you being serious? You want to marry me?"

He smirked, "Well...way I see it I'm stuck with ya either way. Might as well make an honest woman out of ya."

His tone was glib when he answered but there was something behind his eyes that told Elizabeth he meant it.

'He wants to marry me... Oh God, he does love me. He loves me!'

Elizabeth blinked back tears with the realization. He may never say it out loud but he'd just proven that he did love her. She'd thought he was hinting at it before but this... She tried not to show how much it meant to her.

"Can I be an honest woman _and_ a pirate?" she joked

Jack grinned, obviously glad she'd not forced him to be serious and emotional, "Course you can, luv. Pirates can be anything they want. Tha's the point. That mean you accept, darlin?"

She smiled, overwhelmed with her love for this wonderful, complicated man. Her Captain. Her lover. Her husband, if not yet in name then in her heart.

"Of course I accept, Jack. What woman would turn down the opportunity to be Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Well ya turned me down before, didn't ya?" he reminded her, smirking.

Elizabeth scoffed, "Of course I refused you before. You were only offering because you wanted to bed me."

"An' who says that's not why I'm offerin' now?" he returned slyly.

He was trying to get a rise out of her. Typical Jack Sparrow. She refused to be baited this time.

Elizabeth glanced pointedly down at their naked bodies, still intimately joined, "I think we've sufficiently proven that you do not have to marry me to get me into bed, Captain Sparrow."

Jack sighed in satisfaction, eyes glazing over for a moment with the memory, "Aye, we did at that, dear Lizzie. An' rather well if I remember correctly."

She giggled and kissed him again, in complete agreement. They spent a long moment exchanging simple kisses, both sleepy with satisfaction. The tender moment was broken when Elizabeth pulled away from his mouth and yawned.

Jack smirked at her, "Tired, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth grinned, sleepily, "Well...it's been a long day. And you wore me out."

He chuckled, "Course I did, darlin. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, after all."

She rolled her eyes, swatting his back lightly before asking, "Is it always like that, Jack?"

"What? Ya mean the pain?"

"What pain?" she answered, blushing a second later as she finally remembered the pain he was referring to.

Jack laughed outright at her response, "Not the pain then, eh?"

"No, not the pain. The..." she faltered slightly with her embarrassment, "The pleasure part."

"No, luv," he answered, still grinning slightly at her embarrassment, "not for women, at least. I promise ya, though, it'll always be that way with me. I have a reputation ta protect after all."

His promise caused a stir in her center and Elizabeth was surprised she could feel it again so quickly when only a minute ago she'd been exhausted. She shifted slightly under him and felt his body respond to her movements. Jack looked down at her for a moment, heat flaring anew in his eyes and she smirked at him briefly, another look she'd learned from him.

"I think you're going to have to prove that to me, Captain Sparrow," she whispered, leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss that left no doubts to what she meant.

"I can do that, Mrs. Sparrow."

And he did. Twice. Needless to say Elizabeth very much enjoyed her wedding night, even if it was a few days early.

TBC...NEVER! This was the last chapter! I don't have to continue a damn thing! Muahaha! Actually...I am pondering writing an epilogue so...yeah probably TBC soonish.


	12. Epilogue

1**Disclaimer:** Same as in chapters 1-11. Check them if you want to read the tragedy.

**Author's Note:** Oh! My very last author's note for this story! I'm actually a bit choked up right now! Actually I'm really hot write now as I'm writing this at 4:30 in the morning in the parking garage of the Atlanta Airport (picking up some friends on their way back to school) but still...it's a bit emotional! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It was really difficult to write since it's not Elizabeth's POV but I tried to smooth it out as much as I could. By the way in case you don't catch it in the story this chapter takes place five years after the events of the story. Hope you all enjoy!

Will Turner stood at the cliff and looked out over the bay and the ocean beyond. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky with the sun reflecting off the sea as though they were one. He came to this overlook, often, always wondering if he would see a ship with black sails. He didn't, of course. They would be stupid to return to Port Royal, wanted by the crown as they were. Still, it had been five years since he'd seen the ship or any of it's crew and he wondered how his old friend and his first love had fared over the years.

He'd heard rumors of course. About a ship with black sails crewed by the most fiercely loyal pirates in the Caribbean and captained by a man who'd cheated death countless times. The rumors had grown to include a woman said to be as beautiful and dangerous as the sea itself who took her place beside the Captain in battle and in life. Some said she was the Captain's wife, others said she was just his companion, but she was included in the stories now. As much a part of the legend as he was.

Will often sought out the rumors, wanting to hear all about the grand adventures his friends were having. He'd heard fantastical stories that he knew he shouldn't believe but after the two adventures he'd shared with Captain Jack Sparrow he wasn't quick to judge.

In any case, he knew their lives were much more adventurous than his had been. He'd returned to Port Royal shortly after their last adventure ended and had pleaded for clemency. Surprisingly it had been Norrington who had helped restore his name. He'd told Will to consider it a gift from one ex fiancé to another. An uneasy friendship had formed between the two after that and Norrington often came by the forge for company whenever he was stationed in Port Royal.

Elizabeth's father had been returned to his place as governor shortly after Will's return. He'd also become a regular visitor to Will, always asking if he'd heard anything new of his daughter, if he was sure she'd truly turned pirate. He suspected the questions were more show than anything else by now as the governor had accepted long ago that he'd raised a very strange girl. He could see in the older man's eyes whenever he would retell stories or rumors he'd heard that Governor Swann was glad of his daughter's happiness even if it was in a way he disapproved of.

Will had married two years before, to a woman who lived in town. Once he'd thought it impossible to love anyone as much as he'd loved Elizabeth but Lily had captured his heart from the moment he'd met her with her soft eyes and beguiling smile. They'd had a child only a year after marrying, a boy they'd named Jack.

Will smiled as he pictured the shock it would bring to his son's namesake if he ever learned that little fact. The last time he'd seen Jack, he'd been beyond angry with him. The only thing that had stopped him from drawing his sword and killing him outright had been Elizabeth's love for the pirate. But time had healed all those wounds, leaving barely a scare in their place. Will knew Jack would not have stolen Elizabeth on purpose. He would've done everything he could to keep from falling in love. And Elizabeth wouldn't have been nearly as happy with him as he knew she was with Jack.

Will's life consisted of caring for his wife and son and running the forge, which had been left to him when Mr. Brown had died. And while he was happy in his life, he still found himself coming to this stone cliff a few times a week, the very place where he'd first kissed Elizabeth, back when he'd believed in the fantasy of fairytale love. He would look over the ocean, wondering what kind of life they were living, wondering if he'd ever see them again, until the sun set. Then he would go home to his wife and forget about them until the next time his feet led him to the cliff.

This night would be no different. After a few moments of scanning the clear waters he turned to make his way home. Passing by his forge on his way, he was shocked to see two hooded figures huddled near the doorway. He thought about simply continuing on, the forge was locked up tight and he knew they couldn't get in but something about their postures made him pause. After a moment of staring, he made his way over to them.

"Can I help you with something," he asked, startling them from their conversation.

When the figures turned toward him, allowing him a glance at their shadowed faces, he drew in a shocked breath, "What are you two doing here? You could be arrested!"

Glancing around to make sure no one was around he quickly unlocked the forge and ushered them inside. They removed their cloaks immediately, turning to face him as he shut the door behind him. Will stared at them, blinking to make sure he wasn't imagining things. They were still there. Jack and Elizabeth. Jack looked no different. He was untouched by time and not for the first time Will found himself wondering how old the legendary pirate Captain was.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was quite changed from the last time he'd seen her. She was still dressed in men's clothes but instead of hiding her figure they enhanced it. The shirt was open at the neck, showing hints of her curves, and the breeches were much tighter than the ones she'd wore before. Her skin was tan, closer to Jack complection than the proper young lady she'd been brought up as and her hair had lightened to a golden blonde, bleached by the Caribbean sun.

There was both a cutlass and a pistol strapped to her waist along with a money pouch. She didn't seem to be bothered by the weight of these items, moving freely and gracefully as she and Jack made there way further into the room. As she stopped in a pool of fading sunlight he noticed she had beads and other trinkets braided into her hair on one side, no doubt due to Jack's influence. The freedom that blazed in her eyes convinced Will even further that she'd made the right decision. Piracy suited her.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, none of the three knowing quite what to say after five years of separation but it was quickly broken as Elizabeth flung her arms around Will in a friendly embrace.

"Elizabeth..." he breathed on a laugh, returning the simple embrace warmly. "It's been so long. It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, Will. I've missed you so."

Jack spoke up then, "Alright now that's enough of that. Kindly stop pawing my wife."

It was said with a teasing note in his voice and Elizabeth pulled away from Will, giggling and swatted her husband's shoulder.

Will smiled at the affection between the two, "So the rumors are true? The great Captain Jack Sparrow is married."

"Aye," Jack nodded, "The wench would have it no other way."

Elizabeth swatted her husband again, harder than before, "Wretch. I would remind you that it was you who proposed to me."

Jack opened his mouth to retort but Will interrupted, getting the distinct feeling that they could keep this little argument up for hours, "I wasn't sure if I would ever meet up with you two again."

"Weren't rightly sure we'd be welcome, mate," Jack replied, both him and Elizabeth peering at Will questioningly.

Will shook his head, "It's been five years, Jack. Or course you're welcome. Lily doesn't believe me at all when I tell her of our adventures together."

"Lily? That'd be the little wifey, am I right?" Jack asked.

"How did you know I was married? Surely there aren't rumors flying around Tortuga about me as there are about the two of you?"

"My father told us," Elizabeth answered, smiling.

"Your father? You've been to see him?"

Will wondered briefly how that would be possible. Elizabeth's father was always surrounded by servants or Naval officers. It would be nearly impossible to get the man alone. He shook his head to rid himself of the worry. They were Jack and Elizabeth Sparrow, after all. Together there probably wasn't much they couldn't do.

"Ah yes, dear ole Papa," Jack sighed sarcastically, "That was a trip I could 'a done without."

"Jack darling, do be quiet," Elizabeth turned to Will, "He's just sore because father threatened to have him hanged again."

Jack huffed and Will was hard pressed to smother the laughter that threatened to burst out at the Captain's antics. He really was the strangest man Will had ever met.

Elizabeth continued to ignore her now pouting husband, "So you own the forge now, Will? I saw that your name was now on the sign."

Will nodded, "Mr. Brown left it to me when he died a few years ago, since he didn't have any sons. I'll be leaving it to Jack someday, assuming he wants to be a blacksmith."

Captain Jack looked startled at that and he and Elizabeth exchanged confused looks, "Uhh... that's very flattering son but I'm afraid it'd be rather difficult to captain The Black Pearl from here."

Will laughed, "Not you, Captain Sparrow. My _son_, Jack."

The look on Captain Jack's face as he processed this information was quite possibly the funniest thing Will had seen in his entire life. The man looked completely dumbfounded, his mouth gaping open like a fish and his eyes growing wider than was natural. Elizabeth looked a bit shocked as well, but she hid it much better than her husband.

"Your son- Jack? As in...Jack is his name? His name after-" Jack seemed to be having a lot of trouble letting this information sink in.

"Yes. Jack, my son. Who is named after _you_, Captain Sparrow."

Jack made a strangled noise of disbelief and Elizabeth snorted, an inelegant sound. After blinking in surprise at the unladylike sound, Will found himself snickering along with her.

Jack was still having trouble grasping the concept, "You named you _son_ after _me_?" he sputtered, "A pirate? A pirate who stole your fiancé?"

Elizabeth huffed, "You didn't _steal_ anything Captain Sparrow. It was my choice to make."

She seemed to feel badly about that statement once she'd said it, looking to Will for any signs of pain. He showed none, only grinning at her, at peace with the events of so many years ago.

Jack didn't notice the exchange at all, "Yes, yes luv. Of course it was your choice but _that_ is not the point! Young Mr. Turner here has...well he's..."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow, looking oddly similar to her husband, "Jack for pity's sake let it go," she looked back at Will, "How old is he?"

Will smiled proudly, thinking of his son, "Nearly a year. He looks like his mother."

Jack grinned, apparently over his shock, "Well that's a relief."

Elizabeth glared over at her husband, "Exactly how many times am I going to have to hit you in one night? Behave yourself."

Jack merely shrugged and Elizabeth looked apologetically to Will, "Please ignore him. He loses what little tact he has when he's off The Pearl for more than a few moments."

Will chuckled, "It's fine, Elizabeth," he assured her inquiring, "So do you have any children yet?"

From the blanched look that appeared on Elizabeth's face and the way Jack suddenly found the floor interesting, Will knew he shouldn't have asked. Three years ago he'd heard a rumor that Elizabeth was pregnant. The man who'd told him said that late one night The Pearl had been ambushed and that a tragic wound during the battle had not only taken that child but any chance for another.

"I'm sorry," he started, unsure, "I'd heard once...I had hoped it wasn't true."

Jack stepped up behind Elizabeth, cradling her in his arms and whispering something to low for Will to hear into her ear. The strangely domestic moment made Will feel like an intruder and he looked away. It was odd to see Jack Sparrow being so tender with someone. Will hadn't thought the pirate Captain remembered how to be gentle. He could see that they had a very strong relationship, though. While they had been through tragedy, he could see that they loved each other. For the first time Will was more than just content with Elizabeth's choice, he was happy for her.

The woman of his thoughts abruptly cleared her throat, snapping his attention back to her, "It's alright, Will. It was a long time ago. I just...I hadn't realized that it had become part of the legend now. I was surprised is all."

Will reached out to touch her shoulder, "I truly am sorry, Elizabeth. You as well Jack."

Jack gave a nod and a small smile but Will got the impression that the Captain had not healed nearly as much from the tragic blow as Elizabeth had.

"'S alright lad. All in the past as the lady said. We should be getting back to The Pearl, though."

"No," Will started, not wanting them to leave on such a somber note, "You must join Lily and I for dinner."

Elizabeth looked hesitant, "We wouldn't want to intrude, Will..."

Will shook his head, "Nonsense. I insist. Lily will never believe me if she doesn't see you two for herself. And she'd never forgive me if I didn't give her the chance to meet the infamous Captain and Mrs. Sparrow," he ended grinning.

The opportunity to brag made up Jack's mind immediately, "Well, we can't have that, can we? Come Lizzie, luv. It's time to corrupt the innocent with our tales of pillage and plunder."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband, shaking her head at Will, "Thank you, Will. We'd love to meet your wife and little Jack. Besides for all it's merits, living on a ship doesn't afford the chance for quality food very often."

"Lead on Mr. Turner," Jack waved his arm extravagantly.

Will laughed, opening the heavy door and glancing around before motioning them to follow him, "Perhaps on the way you can tell me how you managed to defeat Jones. I'm sure he was rather angry when he realized you were alive again..."

"You mean you haven't heard?" Jack asked aghast.

Elizabeth winced playfully, "Now you've done it, Will. He'll be going on and on all night."

"Hush woman. The lad asked didn't he? He wants to know and I would not deny him this story. You see Will, it happened like this..."

Will's laughter echoed through the quiet streets and as Jack regaled him with the unbelievable tale of how they'd stolen the heart back from right under Beckett's nose and bartered it for freedom from Jones. It was an exaggerated tale no doubt, but it was pure Jack.

**The End...for now at least. For those of you that don't know I'm planning to write a series of one-shots that take place both before and after this epilogue. I should be able to post a few chapters within a week or so but I have to warn you that updates probably won't be as often as they have been with this story. School starts back up on August 23rd and I'll quickly become very busy with all that stuff. I promise to continue to write whenever I have the time though! Thank you all so much for reading my story and leaving such wonderful reviews! I honestly don't think I would've been able to finish the story as quickly as I did without all the inspiration you guys gave me! So thank you once again from the bottom of my heart and soul! Love you all!**


End file.
